Highschool rulez
by Yaoi-Doctor
Summary: Lanna and Her brother start in a new school that ish all rated M for a reason


Ok This story is idk i'm bored here you go :D LannDei/LannSaso/SheeRin/others :3

Friendship

p.s maybe lannhida just because i FUCKING LOVE HIM!!!! damn i changed my mind to quick lolz ;3

3:30 AM Sunday morning.

Lanna Sighed laying her head down once more. What was on her mind that kept her from slumber. Was is the fact that on Monday she was going to another school. Nin Academy for Boys and girls. Why? Why did they have to more here outta all the places here. She hated it she loved her old school and her other friends.

Lanna stood and went out to out to her extended window. Looking at the night was one of her Favorite things to do . It was so calm no noise but the sounds of insects talking to one another with song. Lanna Sighed once more. Yes her parents and other siblings were dead. They were killed right in front of her. Even her Little sister Earth who was 9 months old. She was put on medication so the nightmares would go away. She still had her brother Shesshomaru. He was just your normal over protected brother. This would be the first year she got to go to a normal school. It was still an Academy but it was public.

Her parents wore very wealthy so money was the last things they had to worry about. Plus Lanna soled her art that she made and got a pretty good profit. It wasn't the fact of the money it was the smile and the look that people would give her art. It was the best feeling in the world to she that look. As the night breeze blew she closed her eyes inhaling the smell. What made the night so much better than day? Lanna hopped back into bed now to just drift to a slumber filled with questions.

Monday morning 7:30.

Lanna was up and eating breakfast. Shesshomaru was up stairs doing his hair.

" Come on you Baka we need to get there early so we can get everything else!" she shouted up the stairs.

" Coming GOD!" Lanna sighed with frustration.

Time Skip – at school-

"Good morning lady Tsunade," they bowed.

" Ah yes the Demonehta siblings. Well her you go your entie and necklaces that show that you are in this school. Um Lanna your in the leaf class C and Shesshomaru your in Class A. Here you go" They took the necklass and put them on so they were secure.

They headed to there classes.

~~~~~~*Lanna*~~~~~~~~

"History huh? Well that shold be easy," Lanna walked to the room. Room 218 Mr. Asuma. She stepped into the class. Slight gasps were heard. Lanna wasn't bad looking to others you'd say she was angel or goddess of some kind.

" Hello Lanna take a seat next to Temari in the back, you don't mind do you Temari." the girl with 4 spiky pigtails shook her head and smirked. Lanna sat in the seat next to her. Lanna smiled in disconcert at the eyes staring at her. Lanna looked down why was everyone looking at her it's mot like shes anything special. She sighed at the people they turn back to the front.

" Hey,The girl named Temari said.

" Hello," she replied

" Where are you from anyway, Lanna looked at her in a sad way.

" Oh you don't have to tell me ," Lanna blinked and smiled.  
RING!!! Temari and Lanna had made great friends. They talked about what they liked and everything normal teens talk about. It was 15 minutes till lunch and Lanna and Temari found they were in all the same classes. Lanna's mind kept drifting into what she thought about last night. Everything that went threw her head was never answered.

" Lanna the bell has already rang lets go." Temari shook Lanna into the real world. Lanna blinked a few times trying to recover her thoughts.

" O-0h sorry I was spaced out. What?" Temari put her hands on her hips and humphed.

" What's with you one minute you fine and then you go wacko." Lanna stared at the girl. 'Was she right, was she really like that.

" Hey you wanna come to my house today?" Temari spoke. Lanna Smiled then frowned.

" Y..you don't have to i mean it's not-"

" No no it's just i have to my brother, that's all." Temari nodded.

~~~~~~^~~~~~Time Skipp - End of the day- ~~~~~~^~~~~~~~Math

"Hey Shesshomaru!" Lanna yelled down the hall. She didn't notice the people around her brother. She stopped right in front of him.

" Can I go to one of my friends house? Please!!!!" Lanna gave her look towards her brother. He sighed

"Be home to make dinner..okay?" She nodded and ran off.

"I didn't know you had a sister." asked a dark male with a bandanna over his mouth. ( Kazuku) The dog just nodded.

" SHE'S FUCKING HOTT!!" Screamed the albino ( Hidan). The dog just sighed.

``````````Temari's house ```````````````

Hang over i mean cliff hanger xD i just really want to get this in. x3


End file.
